sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurak-lukhkhan VI
Lurak-lukhkhan VI (b. 1140 BC) was was the 134th King of Elam and 88th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1119-1096 BC. He was the son of Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak II. In 1118 he besieged Etam in Judah. In 1117 he captured Beth-Horon and Hazor and installed his brother Beli-Arik as Ippir of both cities. In 1116 he sent a force to Carchemish to deal with a rebellion on the western boarder of Carchemish. His agents eventually informed him of the activities of the King of Katmuḫu, who was a ruler under the dominion of Carchemish. He rebelled against the Carchemish King and united all of the "ancestral lands of Katmuḫu ". The Emperor sent his uncle Inšušinak-šar-ilani, the Viceroy of Elam, to deal with the king of Katmuḫu in secret in his capital of Tumurrum. This resulted in the Emperor secretly sending aid to the Katmuḫu King from 1115 BC, while still fighting to maintain his Judean holdings. In 1114 the army of Carchemish was decimated at the Battle of Ḫalbuda, and some territories of Carchemish fell to the Katmuḫean King. The Emperor, while besieging Gabath Saul in Judah, sent Inšušinak-šar-ilani as a mediator between Katmuḫu and Carchemish. An agreement was reached where Carchemish would receive reparations for it's conquered lands from Katmuḫu and Katmuḫu would be admitted as a member nation of the Empire. The sum demanded by the King of Carchemish was far too great for the Katmuḫean monarch, however the Emperor had Inšušinak-šar-ilani pay the debt from the Imperial treasury. In 1113 he finally conqured Gabath Saul and in 1112 he again besieged Etam. In 1112 he permitted Inšušinak-šar-ilani to launch a campaign of persecution against resurging supporters of the Malku-Dagan. After some time, Inšušinak-šar-ilani proposed to the Emperor that Malku-Dagan be deified, however those rising up to propose it to be executed anyway, to send a message to those who would speak into "divine matters of state", as well as to clear the Emperor of any association of approving the group's (or precisely the previous incarnations of the group) assassination of Emperors Lurak-lukhkhan V and Khutelutush-Inshushinak I. A certain Paru, who called himself the Hamdagar of the Group, was executed in Susa, along with forty of his followers, the event being overseen by Inšušinak-šar-ilani representing the Emperor, who was still besieging Etam. A large stele was made celebrating the occasion, presenting Inšušinak-šar-ilani on a serpent throne, with the Gods Inšušinak and Humban at his side, overseeing the execution. In 1111 King Gedaliah of Judah defeated Lurak-lukhkhan at Etam, securing as his own. The Emperor returned to Susa and in 1110 he sent embassadors to deal with the Ruler of Gorgan, Biyarshan, who conquered large swaths of territory and seemed to act independently despite being a formal tributary of the Emperor himself. Biyarshan sent a note of apology, sending a large tribute to the Emperor, asking to be named King (Šarru) of Gorgan. The Emperor obliged and had Biyarshan named "Šarru of Gorgan for all perpetuity". During this time Inšušinak-šar-ilani was his chief advisor and the most important man at court during his rule. According to some chronicles he convinced the Emperor to support Katmuḫu, despite Lurak-lukhkhan's initial reluctance. After the treaty of 1114, he demanded the Emperor arrange a wedding for him to a princess of Carchemish and a princess of Katmuḫu as reward, being unmarried at the time. In 1112 the Temple of Kubaba at Bupil was founded as consequence of Inšušinak-šar-ilani's marriage to Princess Binganu. Binganu's brother Pareamahu was named the first Head Priest of the Temple. In 1109 he suspected Inšušinak-šar-ilani of having had secret meetings with Biyarshan, and accused him of wanting to seize the Imperial crown. However, Inšušinak-šar-ilani, as a result of his many generous donations and temple renovations, had many powerful friends among the Priesthood, the class that held the most influence with the Emperor. Inšušinak-šar-ilani was formally exonerated and an inscription was made in the Haštu of Inšušinak, wherein the Emperor wrote: " I,Lurak-lukhkhan, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt, son of Kidinu, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt, apologise before the great head of the God King, of Inšušinak, my God, of accusing Inšušinak-šar-ilani, your faithful servant, restorer of your many temples, and dutiful servant of the crown and the many gods of Elam, of treachery. The omens have proven him innocent, so I pronounce him free of all shame, and curse with my name, and beseech you to curse him in Yours, who would dare pronounce falsehoods of Inšušinak-šar-ilani, son of Idaddu, Great King, Mighty King, Valiant King, King of Susa and Anšan and of all Hatlamt." It was most unusual for the Emperor to publicly admit to have erred, or to preserve that proclamation for posterity, showing Inšušinak-šar-ilani's great influence. In 1107 he besieged Etam again, without success. In 1106 he entered into negotiations with Ammon, Judah's sworn enemy. The Emperor provided troops and funds for Ammonite incursions into Judah between 1106 and 1103. In 1102 he, along with Ammonites and an assemblage of Chaldean warriors he summoned, he besieged Etam again and this time conquered it. Obeying an earlier promise made to the Ammonite King Barak-el II, he gave him a third of the loot from Etam, and then named him his "brother, most faithful among the Kings", after which Ammon became an imperial member nation. In 1100 he defended Hazor and Beth-Horon successfully from the Judaeans and arranged for a permanent contingent of Ammonite and Chaldean warriors to remain in each city to defend it. In 1098 he fell from his horse while moving from Susa. He suffered a crippling injury and was unable to ride for the rest of his life. The Emperor was virtually unseen afterwards, only meeting ministers in his chambers, and represented by Inšušinak-šar-ilani whenever that was not possible. Inšušinak-šar-ilani made sure the word of the Emperor's injury did not spread, as it could effect his divine status. He even found a look alike for the Emperor to appear at parades and to meet foregin dignataries. In 1096 Beth-Horon was besieged by the Judaeans. Beli-Arik, the Emperor's brother, was cut off in the city and had no way of escape. The Emperor had an expedition sent to Beth-Horon, leading it himself from a large chariot arranged so he would not have to stand. The Judaeans were defeated, however the Emperor grew sick during the battle and died at Beth-Horon before he could return to Susa. He was succeeded by his son Idaddu-napir VIII.